So you think you like Mysteries? Featuring me! :)
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Hey, my name is Taliyah ! I have just moved to Gravity Falls on my own, with my music and mystery books. I am 12, have a love for mythology, mystery,magic, and the dazzlings . I meet a cute boy named Dipper, I really like him, but he acts kinda weird around me . I become best friends with him and Mabel . Weird things happen , but I still love it here . What'll happen ?
1. Moving to Gravity Falls!

It was a sleepy day at the mystery shack. Dipper and Mabel were looking at the cipher wheel and noticed a new symbol. A heart with a sparkle on it. That's weird, Dipper muttered. This wasn't here before. Who is this ? A familiar voice replied, why do you want to know that ? Bill, Dipper growled. Pine tree. Shooting star. What do you want? For you to stop looking at that page. Why's that? I have new plans made,and I'm not happy about someone else getting in my way. Bye, shooting star, Bill winked at Mabel. Bye, pine tree! We have to figure this out!, Mabel said. Well, time for Another mystery. Who could this shimmering heart be anyway?

Back in new york... A girl with tan skin, brown eyes and_very _ long brunette hair, (who looked like a girl from winx club) was getting in a cab, holding a pink sparkling suit case, her favorite color. She wore a sleeveless pink shimmering dress. Her hair was curly and she wore pink heels. She had a pink shimmering heart on her sweater. She had pink tights, and a birth mark with the same thing. Time to head to Gravity Falls, I thought. You can do this, Taliyah. Make some new friends and buy new interesting ficton books! What could happen away from my parents anyway? I closed the cab door and opened my book. Away from home... I plugged in my ear buds and put on some music. Here I go.

Please review! I put myself in !


	2. Meeting the twins!

** Ohmigosh! Taliyah's (My) P.O.V! :)**

**I put my book down and listen to battle of the bands by the dazzlings and started to daydream . I took my pet turtle,turtie of her small cage. My golden retriever puppy, olympus , wagged her tail happily. My two other puppies, the husky, goddess,and my white pug puppy, magic, yapped happily. I stroked turtie's shell and placed her in her cage and locked the door. I picked up goddess and petted her. I gazed out the window as welcome to the show by the dazzlings played. I LOVED the dazzlings. .Awesome! I notice a sign that says welcome to Gravity Falls. Olympus nudged my arm. I look down and realize my phone is ringing. I didn't hear it. I answer my phone. Hello? Taliyah, this is the construction company. Your house is finished and next door to the Mystery Shack. Kay, thanks! I hang up and swing my gold and blue glasses on my face. The car stops to a halt. We're here, miss, the female driver replies. Thanks! I climb out the limousine with my luggage and close the door. I hold turtie's cage and carry her. My puppies follow me on foot. I look up and see a sign that says Mystery Hack with a missing S. I look next to the store and see my house. It's just like I requested. Pink with pink sparkly hearts, roses, and glitter. Perfect. I start to walk and hear running. I turn, and then fall. I land on my back on the ground. I look up to see a cute boy with a red shirt, blue eyes, blue vest, a white and blue hat with a pine tree hat, gray shorts, black shoes and brunette hair like mine except mine is a darker shade, and WAY longer. My hair is down to my hips. Did I mention he was really cute? **

**Dipper's P.O.V **

**I was running and accidentally bumped into someone. I look down and - Wow. I had bumped into a very beautiful girl. She was dressed in pink, had blue and gold glasses, lovely warm brown eyes, dark brunette hair in perfect curls,tan-goldish complexion, and a pink hair bow. I was about to apologize, but got lost in her Beauty. This was the girl of my dreams! Wendy used to be... The girl sat up and looked at me. She smiled at me, her smile was adorable. I'm s-sorry ! It's ok, she tells me. Thanks ! I'm new here. What's your name? Dipper. She smiles at me again, and I feel myself blush. She stood up and grabbed a cage with a turtle in it. She grabs a suitcase handle next to her and pulls it. Nice meeting you! She gave me her dazzling smile and goes into a pink house next to the Mystery Shack. Wow, the girl of my dreams lives next door! Sweet ! I'm about to go talk to her when Mabel runs downstairs next to me. Hey, Bro-bro! Did you hear a new girl is coming?! Yeah, I just ran into her. Literally. Kewl ! We should invite her to the party tonight! Let's go say hi to her! Well, I figured I shouldn't argue with Mabel ... Plus, I really wanted to see her again ! Sure ! She lives next door. Come on ! Mabel grabs my hand and pulls me hard in front of the new girl's house. She rings the doorbell. Oh boy...**

**Taliyah's P.O.V**

**I sit on the pink sparkly couch and turned up battle of the bands by the dazzlings. I extended it so the song plays for 72 hours! Awesome ! I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that is. Coming ! I place my ipod on the couch and open the door. I see Dipper and a girl that looks like his twin. Hey ! Nice to see you again, Dipper ! He smiles at me. Hey. Nice to see you again,too! I look at the girl next to him. Who are you? I asked. Hi, I'm Mabel ! Hey, Mabel! What brings you here? Our Great Uncle is throwing a party next door tonight! Would you like to come? Hmm... I'm not really a party person, but this is a chance to make friends here... Sure. Great! It starts at 7 ! Thanks! I'll see you later! Mabel starts to leave, but Dipper stays smiling up at me. I smile back. Mabel grabs Dipper's hand and yanks him and pulls him into the door. This should be interesting...**


	3. A list and a clone pt 1 (short)

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Boy , the new girl is so amazing and beautiful and nice... I still feel Mabel yanking me into our room and slam the door and I turn towards her. She has a smile on her face and is laughing. I feel my face heat up and realize I'm blushing. "What ?! " " Somebody's in love ! " My face heats up some more. " I am not !", I say in defense, but that doesn't stop Mabel from laughing, nothing will . What am I going to do about tonight ?!

I know I'll make a list ... and a clone...

Sorry the chap was so short, stories need updating!


	4. Requestyourideasforpt2ofa list andaclone

Any one have any requests ? What would you like to happen ? I'll pick the one i like best, give you credit and use it. thank you :)


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUCNMENT

Hey, everyone. I`ve decided to re-write this story. I`ve written a similar one on Quotev and it got a lot of hate, because I wasn`t aware of some people thinking my character was a Mary-sue. I plan to make it better. I haven``t been on here in forever- I`m really sorry. I'm trying my best to be a good author and avoid hate comments on this account too. KEEP GRAVITY FALLS ALIVE!


End file.
